


Memories

by dracarysdaenerys



Series: A Song of Ice, Fire and Oneshots [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Jon is loyal to Dany, Mad Queen Daenerys, Memory Loss, Sansa is Queen, Season 8 what?, gendry baratheon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 16:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19213090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracarysdaenerys/pseuds/dracarysdaenerys
Summary: Arya has memory loss after a battle.





	Memories

“How did you find me?”

“You were injured badly. You got stabbed in your shoulder. The maester says he’ll be able to fix it, but he isn’t sure if your arm will survive.”

“How did I get stabbed?”

“You were in battle. You fought bravely, but when he came up to you, you stood no chance. He left you to die.”

“Why was I in a battle?”

“Because you are the commander of the army and you and your family decided to go to war.”

“Why did my family decide to go to war?”

“To kill the Queen.”

“Why did we want to kill the Queen?”

“Because she’s mad.”

“…  
Who stabbed me?”

“Your brother. The one who cannot see the madness of his Queen.”

“Who even are you?”

“I am Gendry.”

“Are you on our side?”

“I am. You can trust me.”

“Why don’t I remember anything?”

“You don’t remember anything? Nothing at all? Not even your childhood, your family?”

“No.”

“Do you remember your name?”

“No.”

“Your name is Arya Stark. You are the Princess of Winterfell, your sister Sansa is Queen in the North. Your brother Brandon is the Prince.”

“What about my other brother?”

“Which one?”

“The one that stabbed me.”

“He was your father’s bastard. His mother was unknown, until you found out.”

“Do I have more family?”

“None that’s alive.”

“Can you tell me about my dead family?”

“Of course. Your father Eddard Stark was the Lord of Winterfell. Your mother was Catelyn Stark, who was a Tully before she married. Your had an older brother named Robb, he was King in the North and a younger brother named Rickon, but he disappeared. You had an uncle named Benjen Stark, bur he was lost beyond the Wall.”  
“Where are we?”

“We are at Harrenhal. We stopped here because this was the best place for you to recover.”

“Am I that important?”

“You are our commander. You say what we do, where we go.”

“I do not remember anything at all. Can you be a commander?”

“… I guess I can?”

“Then, I hereby name you, Gendry…”

“Baratheon.”

“Baratheon, commander of whatever army I commanded.”

“Thank you, my princess, but I do not know if I will be able to fulfil this role.”

“Tell me, does my sister trust me?”

“She does.”

“You are approved by the Queen in the North.”

“Thank you, my princess. Are you feeling better?”

“I think. Can you call the maester?”

“At once.”

“Bye, Gendry Baratheon.”

“Bye, my princess.”


End file.
